And so I fall
by jannikajade
Summary: What happens when Paul decides to take matters into his own hands? Its a plot, and everyone is in on it, except Derek and Casey that is... DASEY Now complete.
1. Chapter 1: Paul

**A/N:** This is a story idea i've had in my head for awhile now. This chapter is from Paul's(the guidance counselor) POV. Its a little short, but its more of a prolouge than an actual chapter-so i hope you like it. I should have more up soon. I think the next chapter will be from Casey's POV.

**Disclaimer:** If i owned Life With Derek, would i really be up late writing fanfic about it? Nope. Not mine.

Paul let a long sigh as soon as the door shut. This job was driving him crazy. It never used to be this bad, he'd sort out some fights among friends, help a few kids see that their parents didn't hate them, give out phone numbers and the addresses of support groups for bigger issues, and that was pretty much it. Sure, there had been hard moments, drug users, suicide, rape, but the day to day had always been pretty mundane, until three years ago.

Three years ago, Casey Macdonald had walked into his office, and things had started to change. He'd helped several students adjust to blended families over his career, but it was clear right from the start, that the Macdonald/Venturi family, was far from normal. The two teens, Casey and Derek, battled each other over every little thing, and each battle sent Casey right to Paul's office.

"Ughh!! I hate him!" she would shriek, before launching into a long, hard to follow, diatribe about Derek's latest crime. The things they did to each other always amazed Paul. Casey dated Derek's best friend so Derek dated Casey's best friend. Casey made Derek take down his "sexist" wall posters and Derek loved to barge into Casey's room without knocking. They made a bet about Casey getting a guy to ask her out. Derek once stole all of Casey's shirts and her deodorant, so Casey had to go to school in his shirt wearing his deodorant.(It was this story that really made Paul start to wonder, Casey had a mother, and a sister only a few years younger then her, yet she wore Derek's shirt and deodorant?)The list went on and on.

Paul had hoped that as they got older the fights would mellow, but it just seemed to have gotten tenser at the Macdonald/Venturi house. These days, now that Casey and Derek were in grade 12, not only was Casey in his office twice a week with some complaint about Derek, but other members of the student body had come to Paul complaining about them as well:

_"I went out with Derek last week, and like, he kept talking about his stepsister, then like we went back to his house, and we were on his couch and she walked down stairs and they were fighting, and it totally ruined like, our whole date"_

* * *

_"There are these rumors around the hall about me; someone said they started with the hockey team. The only thing I c__an think of is that is has something to do with me asking Casey Macdonald out- I mean Derek Venturi is her stepbrother, maybe he was being protective? I can't figure it out though why would one date with his stepsister make him want the whole school to hate me? That Sam guy dated her"__

* * *

__"Derek Venturi asked me out, and he's not my type, I know, but he's so cute. I had to say yes. Anyway, I was at his place, and he and his stepsister were having this huge argument, and ok, I know this sounds crazy, and like I've seen Cruel Intentions too many times, but I swear their fight was-sexually charged. It weirded me out, like I was watching this intimate moment. Do you think that's crazy?"__

* * *

__"Casey and I were working on this science project, and the whole time I was there, Derek kept interrupting us, coming in the room to tease her about something, or accuse her of something- she said he does that all the time, but it was weird. We didn't get anything done, we barely had five minutes alone the whole time I was over, and it was almost as if that's what Derek wanted- which doesn't make sense. I have a girlfriend; I was just trying to do my science project!"_

Yes, this job was driving Paul crazy. It was probably insanity that led him to his plan. A plan he knew was unprofessional, and probably immoral, but it was either this, or kill Casey and Derek. So, as his door shut behind Casey Macdonald, and he let out a long sigh, Paul decided that tomorrow he would put his plan into action.


	2. Chapter 2: Lizzie

**A/N:** First of all, wow. I am overwhelmed by the response to the first chapter. Thank you so much to everyone that left reviews. It made my whole day. Second, I'm glad to see that i'm not the only one who thought Casey wearing Derek's shirt in Prank Wars was suspicious.

This chapter is from Lizzie's PoV, for the sake of the story I've made Lizzie and Edwin three years younger than Casey and Derek- mostly because i needed them to be in High School, so they could talk to Paul. I'm not sure I like this chapter, but it gets done what i wanted it to. I hope you guys like it.

(Oh by the way, this is rated teen for the last two chapters, which i have all mapped out in my head. These first chapters don't really need it, but those chapters will. )

**Disclaimer:** I have not bought Life with Derek over the past 24 hours. Still not mine.

* * *

Lizzie was getting some books from her locker when she saw them. Derek caught up to Casey in the hall and slung his arm over her shoulders. 

"What do you want Derek?" Casey asked, glaring at him.

"Casey, Casey, Casey, don't be so hostile, I just wanted to share some news with you..." Then Derek leaned low and whispered something Lizzie couldn't hear.

"DER-ECK!" Casey shrieked, pushing him away and running to catch up with Emily. Derek leaned back on the wall and smirked, clearly, Casey's shriek had been the reaction he was going for.

All around Lizzie, several girls who had also watched the encounter, giggled and nodded knowingly. Lizzie sighed.

_"When you get to high school, you'll be known as the Grade Grubber's sister, you don't want that do you?"_ Casey had said to her once, years ago. If only Casey had known the kind of things people would actually be saying about her by the time Lizzie got to high school. It was Grade nine's favorite scandal, the grade twelve step-siblings, who everyone always assumed were a couple, until they were set straight It was a commonly held belief among Lizzie's grade, but the older students tended to dismiss it as ridiculous, possible because they had know Derek before Casey had entered his life, possibly because most of the girls had dated Derek at some point, and the idea scared them a little, but for the grade nine students, it was impossible to look at Derek and Casey and not see the sexual tension. This sometimes made it hard to be Lizzie. . People were always stopping her in the hall wanting to know what really went on at her house. Sometimes Lizzie wished she could shake them both and make them see what they looked like to everyone else.

Turning away from her locker and the giggling girls, Lizzie headed down the hall to the Guidance Office, where she had been summoned to a meeting with Paul. He made it a practice to try and see every student in the school at least once a year, just to check up on them. So Lizzie didn't really think anything of the appointment slip she'd received in homeroom that morning, until she walked in to Paul's office and saw Edwin sitting there.

"Hey Lizzie," Edwin said, looking just as puzzled as Lizzie felt.

"Please, have a seat" Paul said, gesturing to the chair beside Edwin's. Lizzie sat, and Paul took a deep breath then said, "I know you both must be wondering what you're doing here, so let me say, before you start to worry, that there is nothing wrong. I just wanted to talk to you both about Derek and Casey." Lizzie and Edwin looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Not you too," Lizzie said.

"So you've noticed that there seems to be something between them?" He asked cautiously, as though he was afraid of how Lizzie and Edwin would react.

"Noticed? We've got an entire box of videos, pictures, and other assorted evidence. We keep a file." Edwin said.

"So don't worry, the idea of them together won't scar us for life or anything" Lizzie added, amused.

"Oh. Good" Paul looked relieved, which made Lizzie and Edwin laugh again. "So, what sorts of things do you have in your file?" He asked.

"We like to keep track of the nice things they do for each other," Edwin said, taking charge, "We feel it gives them away even more then the fighting, although we monitor that too"

"For example, I think the first thing on our record, is the time Derek stopped everyone from referring to Casey as 'Klutzilla', and then it's the time her got her a locker, and a cell phone, and off the hook for selling his merchandise while he was home with the chicken pox," Lizzie said.

"Exactly" Edwin said, nodding, "we have a whole file of those sorts of moments, and we try to get video tapes and pictures of their facial expressions, the looks they give each other are gold."

"We have the D-Rock performance at battle of the bands three years ago, and that was hard to come by, but I think it's the corner stone of our collection." Lizzie said seriously.

"Agreed," Edwin said.

Paul looked a little overwhelmed by all this.

"Not what you were expecting us to say?" Lizzie asked, sensing his amazement.

"No, but it does make things a lot easier" Paul said, "What would you two say, if I told you I had a plan to get the two of them together?" For a minute neither of them said anything. It was their turn to be amazed.

"Well," Edwin said breaking the silence, "It's about time someone had a plan." Lizzie nodded in agreement. Paul smiled,

"I was hoping that you two could help me with this." he said.

"Of course," Lizzie said.

"We make a great team" Edwin put in, grinning at Lizzie.

"So what's the plan?" Lizzie asked.

"What I need you two for is phase one. Ideally, we won't have to go any further, but I doubt it will be that easy. I want to get them thinking about the way the treat each other, to see their behavior for what it is. So I thought if you two somehow, were to get them to give you relationship advice that would be a good start." Paul said.

"Wait- I don't get it." Edwin said, looking puzzled.

"I think I do," Lizzie began, "What he means is, the situations we'd be asking for advice about would be a lot like their situation. Right?" She looked at Paul from confirmation.

"Exactly." he said, smiling, "I thought if you told them something like, 'I think this guy/girl likes me, but I'm not sure' and then gave examples of this fictional person doing things to you that are very much like the things they do to each other. Ideally, this will get them to realize what their actions mean."

"I like it." Edwin said, "I'll take Casey, she loves when I go to her to try and understand girls."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure Derek will open up to me, I mean he'll probably only half listen." Lizzie said.

"It doesn't have to be you." Edwin said.

"Marti?" Lizzie asked.

"Marti," Edwin confirmed. Lizzie nodded.

"So Paul," She said, "what do we do if this doesn't make them see anything at all?"

"Well, then we have to move on to phase two, and that's a bit more dramatic, but hopefully we won't have to go that far, so lets try this and see what happens before we talk about that ok?" Paul asked. Lizzie and Edwin nodded.

"Ok Liz," Edwin said turning to her with a grin, "we've got planning to do."

* * *

Hope you liked it :-) 


	3. Chapter 3: Edwin

**A/N:** Once again, than you SO much to everyone who left reviews. I'm so excited that so many people like this story. This is the Edwin chapter, and in it Marti and Derek talk about liking someone. I'm a little worried about Derek in this chapter, I hope he's in character- talking to Marti softens him, so I think its ok- but let me know what you guys think.

Thank you all so much for reading :-)

**Disclaimer:** If i owned Life With Derek, i would contrive more occasions for Michael Seater to where eyeliner. Like every episode- because his D-Rock look? Yum. Anyway- Life with Derek is not mine.

* * *

A few years ago, the idea of plotting against Derek would have terrified Edwin. There was a time when Edwin not only idolized his big brother, but was also scared of him. As he had gotten older however, he had begun to see Derek as less than perfect, and he realized one day that Derek wasn't the slightest bit scary. These days Edwin found Derek's alpha male behavior laughable. He truly hoped this plan of Paul's would work because as far as Edwin was concerned, Derek needed help.

After school Edwin and Lizzie called Marti into the game room to fill her in on the plot.

"Marti," Edwin began, "Do you remember what Lizzie and me told you about Casey and Derek a few months ago?"

"That they love each other?" Marti asked.

"Right," Lizzie said, "Well we think we know a way to get them to act more like they love each other, do you wanna help?" Marti's eyes got big and she let out a giggle,

"Yes!" She shouted.

"Good," Edwin said, "Now what we need you to do is-"

"Talk to Derek," Lizzie finished.

"I talk to Derek everyday." Lizzie said, looking puzzled.

"Yes but today, we want you to-make a up story to tell him, a story about a boy liking you" Lizzie said. Marti giggled again.

"We want you to tell him that you think this boy likes you, but that you're not sure. Then you are can list things this boy does, the kind of things Derek does to Casey," Edwin said.

"We made you a list of what we think you should say." Lizzie said, handing Marti a sheet of paper. Marti read it, looking serious. Edwin smiled at Lizzie, they really were a great team- he knew their list would make Derek squirm, and he though they had done an excellent job of making it things that could happen to a nine year old.

"Ok," said Marti, looking up at Edwin and Lizzie, smiling, "But what about Casey?"

"I'm going to talk to her, and do the same things you're doing only make it be a girl," Edwin said.

"We think it will make them see that they do the things they do, because they like each other." Lizzie explained to Marti, who giggled again.

"When do you want me to talk to Derek?" She asked.

"Now?" Edwin asked, looking to Lizzie for conformation.

"Now." She affirmed. Marti read the list over and nodded. Lizzie and Edwin gathered their tape recorder and notebooks, and then the three of them walked to Derek's room.

Lizzie and Edwin hid against the wall while Marti knocked.

"SMEREK!!" She yelled gleefully, pounding on the door.

"What's up Smarti?" Derek asked opening the door and letting her in.

"I need your advice," Marti said as the door closed. Lizzie and Edwin sat down on either side of the door, and turned on the tape recorder.

"About what?" Derek asked.

"A boy," Marti said giggling.

"A boy huh? Do you need me to beat him up?" Derek said, making Marti laugh.

"No Smerek, I think he likes me, but I don't know for sure." Marti said.

"Do you like him?" Derek asked.

"This is about him not me," Marti said, and though Edwin couldn't see her, he was sure she rolled her eyes,

"But you're too young to be breaking hearts. I'm sure he likes you, you are my little sister, how could he not? But if you don't like him you should just leave him alone- unrequited love is never fun." Derek said, and then laughed at himself, "You don't know what 'unrequited' means do ya Smarti?" he asked.

"Nope," she said.

"It just means I'm worried you'll break his little nine-year-old-heart, it's hard to like someone who doesn't like you back." Derek said.

"He's cute," Marti supplied, "I like him, and you're not helping me! I am going tell you things he does, and you're going to tell me what it means." She said stubbornly. Edwin was very glad at that moment that Marti had so many imaginary friends when she was younger; it had made her a pro.

"Ok, Ok I'm sorry, go head," Derek said.

"Well sometimes, he gets me in trouble," Marti said, " He sits next to me and one day, he saw that I wasn't paying attention,- I was thinking about blue horses, and then he said, 'the bell rang! Its lunch time!' and I stood up, but it wasn't lunch time, and then everyone laughed at me, and I got yelled at for standing up in the middle of silent reading." she said

"Then other times, he is really nice to me. One day I was really sad about mommy, and he came and sat by me at recess, and he let me cut him line, but then he teases me he pulls my hair and calls me names, but then he picks me to be his partner for things. Oh and Smerek he makes me so mad sometimes! We fight and fight and then I get in more trouble." Marti finished.

"It sounds like he likes you to me," Derek said.

"But then why is mean sometimes?" Marti asked.

"Well Smarti, maybe he doesn't think you like him back. Maybe he just wants any excuse he can to talk to you, and sometimes he can't think of nice things to say." Derek said.

"But that's silly!" Marti exclaimed. Derek laughed.

"I know, maybe he thinks you look pretty when you get mad." Derek offered. Edwin heard Marti stamp her foot.

"SMEREK!" She said, "You are not helping. If he thinks I'm pretty and he wants to talk to me, then how come he doesn't just talk to me." she said.

"Sorry Smarti" he said, "But you'll learn when you're older, that liking people is one of things that doesn't make sense. You'll like people you shouldn't; you'll do stupid things around those people, its crazy stuff, stuff you shouldn't worry about right now. Wait until you're in at least grade 7." Derek said.

"Did you ever like someone you shouldn't?" Marti asked. Edwin and Lizzie raised their eyebrows at each other, Marti was pretty bold. They heard Derek sigh.

"The truth?" he asked.

"Of course," Marti said.

"Ok. But only cause you're my Smarti," he said, making Marti giggle, "I like someone I really shouldn't right now."

"Do you do stupid things around her?" Marti asked.

"Everyday," Derek said, "Now stop asking so many questions, don't you have homework to do?" he asked.

"Yes," Marti said sadly, "Thank you for your advice Smerek," She said.

"Anytime Smarti," he said. Edwin and Lizzie jumped up and out of sight as Marti opened the door. From where he was standing, Edwin could see into Derek's room perfectly, and looking in he saw something that made him run back to the game room grinning. Derek was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall that divided his room from Casey's, lost in thought. Edwin couldn't wait to tell Lizzie.


	4. Chapter 4: More Edwin and some Dawson's

**A/N** Sorry this chapter is so short. I went back and forth about its content and placement several times. The nexized, t chpater is better. I promise. Again thank you to all my readers- I hope this chapter doesn't disapoint. I don't like it. Anyway there are several references to Dawson's Creek in this chapter, I know that Casey and Lizzie are way too young to have watched Dawson's Creek, but with tv on DVD, anyone can watch anything. I watched all of Saved by the Bell- i Have all of saved by the bell memorized, and i'm too young to have watched that. Anyway Casey seems like Dawson's Creek watching kind of girl. Hope you all enjoy. Update soon. I promise. **Disclaimer** Saddly LWD is not mine. 

After Marti's talk with Derek, Edwin and Lizzie were feeling pretty confident. Sure Derek hadn't run into Casey's room and professed his undying love, but they figured admitting to liking someone he shouldn't' and staring at the dividing wall thoughtfully, was pretty good. So after making some notes and congratulating Marti on a job well done, they took their type recorder, and walked to Casey's room.

Lizzie ducked out of sight while Edwin knocked on the door.

"Hi Edwin," Casey said, "What's up?"

"I need a women's advice." Edwin said. Casey grinned,

"Well then you've come to the right sister." she said, ushering him into her room, "so what's going on?" she asked.

"Ok, well there is this girl at school, and people keep telling me she likes me, but I'm not sure." Edwin said.

"Well do you like her?" Casey asked.

"Um, yeah I guess so. Why does that matter?" Edwin asked, intrigued, that had been Derek's first question to Marti.

"It's just that unrequited love is never any fun, I don't want you breaking this girl's heart. I mean I know Derek sets a bad example but-"

"Casey," Edwin cut in, stopping her, "Yes I like her, now will you please help me?" He hoped Lizzie was getting this on tape. Casey and Derek both bring up unrequited love was too good to be true.

"Sure." Casey said, smiling apologetically.

"Ok, so she has something to say about everything I do. I mean, I can't do anything with her making some sort of comment, and most of the time they aren't even nice comments. If I volunteer for something, she has to raise her hand too, and try to get the job. She rolls her eyes any time I talk to other girls; sometimes she makes fun of them. It's maddening." Edwin said.

"When a girl hates you the way she hates you, it really means that she likes you. It's basic kindergarten psychology." Casey said then laughed at the look on Edwin's face. "Sorry, Dawson's Creek quote, anyway- yeah Edwin its sounds like she likes you to me."

"Yeah but Casey, we fight all the time. We don't see eye to eye on anything." Edwin said.

"Ok, Edwin, has she ever done anything surprisingly nice for you?" Casey asked.

"Well yeah, she does nice things a lot actually, but then she is right back to fighting with me. Its insanity." He said.

"But she does nice things, so she obviously cares, read between the banter." Casey said

"Read between the banter?" Edwin asked, eyebrows raised.

"Dawson's Creek again. I've been watching it on DVD, sorry Edwin." She said, "The point though, is that she clearly likes you, she just doesn't express it well." Casey said.

"That's an understatement," Edwin said.

"Be nice," Casey chided, "You said you fight with her, but you like her, so you're not expressing your feelings well either. She's probably not sure how you feel about her."

"Well sometimes she does drive me crazy. I mean would you ever do this to a guy you liked?" Edwin asked. Casey bit her lip thoughtfully,

"Yeah, Edwin, I would." She said, sighing.

"Well why? Why wouldn't you just tell him?" Edwin asked.

"Its hard to tell people things like that. It's a huge a risk to put yourself out there like that, especially if the person you like is someone you don't want to like." Casey said.

"Yeah I guess," Edwin said, "But you can't just let things go unsaid forever."

"You're a smart guy Edwin." Casey said, ruffling his hair fondly, "you'll get it all figured out." Edwin sighed.

"Thanks Casey. I have to go get some reading done. See you at dinner," Edwin said, standing up to leave.

"Anytime." Casey said smiling.

Edwin left Casey's room feeling a bit disappointed. He thought the conversation with Derek went better. Lizzie however, was grinning like crazy.

"That was amazing!" She said glowing

"She didn't say anything useful! She's not sitting in their staring at the wall," Edwin said, not understanding what Lizzie was so excited about. Aside from the similarities of their comments about unrequited love, Edwin felt like his talk with Lizzie could have gone much better.

"Dawson's Creek Edwin? Dawson's Creek? That's even better than Derek staring at the wall. She's been watching a lot of Dawson's Creek? She's clearly angsting." Lizzie said triumphantly.

Edwin sighed. He really did need advice on women.


	5. Paul, Emily and Sam too

**A/N:** I love you guys. Seriously, these reviews warm my heart. I like this chapter, and I hope you guys do too. Sam and Emily get in on the act. I added some Trevor/Emily, because I liked Trevor. I don't really like Sam but I tried not to let it show too much.

Only a few chapters left, and the next two are HIGHLY Dasey- they are actually going to interact. For now though, phase two

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine. I wish I owned Life With Derek, but i don't.

* * *

Overall Paul was pleased with how phase one had gone. He had been afraid that they would brush the comments off, or not give any signs they might be hiding feelings. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to make them anymore likely to act on their feelings, but he was hoping they were at least closer to the surface now. He had to hand it to Lizzie and Edwin, taping the conversations was genius, and their notes were really insightful, clearly they had done this sort of thing before. He was pondering how to go on with the plan when he heard a knock on his door. 

"Come in," Paul called. He was surprised to see Emily and Sam walking though his door. Emily, Casey's best friend, used to have an obsessive crush on Derek, something that had annoyed Casey greatly. These days Emily was in a relationship with a boy named Trevor and seemed to have completely moved on from her Derek obsession. Sam was Derek's best friend, and he and Casey had dated off and on for years. Casey would always swear it was over for good, then get back toghether with him because it was, "so comfortable" before finally breaking up the last time the summer before grade 12. It had been a whole semester without a reunion between the two, and Paul was hoping this time it actually was for good.

"Lizzie said you have a plan," Emily said, looking at Paul questioningly, "To get Casey and Derek together." Paul swalowed nervously, he wasn't sure Emily and Sam would approve of his plan,

"We want in," Sam said. Paul smiled, relieved,

"That surprises me a little," Paul admitted.

"Seriously?" Emily questioned, "all this unresolved sexual tension is probably harder on Sam and me than anyone else. I live next door to it."

"Yeah, do you know how hard it was to date Casey? There were several times I really thought Derek was going to kill me, and he was always interrupting our dates, and she talked about him all the time. All the time," Sam said.

"Lizzie said they both sort of admitted it during phase one," Emily said, Paul smiled,

"Yes, it was pretty clear they both like someone they think they shouldn't, we can only assume they mean each other."

"So whats phase two?" Sam asked, "Can we lock them in a closet?"

"Oh yeah Sam, that's the plan. Lock them in closet" She let out an ironic laugh, "I'm sure Paul has a better plan than that in mind."

"Actually," Paul began looking sheepish, "Sam's right. That is phase two."

"Nice," Sam said, smirking at Emily.

"You're going to lock them in a closet? All those classes you took to be a counselor and that's your phase two?" Emily said, sounding appalled.

"Well, now, hopefully, they are thinking more about each other, their feelings are closer to the surface after phase two, or at least they should be. Besides, now that you two are helping, I'm not going to lock them in a closet- you are."

"Us?" Sam asked, looking a little fearful. Unlike Edwin, Sam was still slightly afraid of Derek.

'Yes, I'd like you two to get them to meet you in a the large janitor's closet on the first floor. I have keys, you'd lock them in, and we'd come let them out in two hours or so." Paul said.

"Why that closet?" Sam asked.

"Lack of Cell phone reception, that whole part of the hall has no reception, so they can't call their way out." Paul explained.

"He's going to kill me," Sam said, but then he grinned, "I like it though,"

"I still don't," Emily said glaring at them both, "but i'll do it."

"Good," Paul said, "so what i need you to do now is get them both to meet you there at three."

* * *

_Casey,_

_Have to talk to you about something after school. Meet me in the janitor's closet outside the science room at 3?_

_Emily._

* * *

_Emily,_

_No Problem. I'll be there. Is everything ok?_

_Casey_

* * *

_Case,_

_Tell you at 3._

_Em._

_

* * *

__D,_

_Dude, gotta show you pictures of the girl i'm going out with this weekend. Meet me in that janitor's closet in the front hall at 3?_

_S_

_

* * *

__S,_

_Why do I have to go to the janitor's closet to see pictures of some chick?_

_D_

_

* * *

__D,_

_Just trust me on this one. Meet me._

_S_

_

* * *

__S,_

_Whatever. See you then._

_D_

* * *

At three o'clock, Casey sat in the janitor's closet, waiting for Emily. She picked up her phone to text her and ask what was keeping her, but was annoyed to find that she had no reception. She was about to step into the hall to see if Emily was on her way, when Derek walked into the room. 

"What are you doing here?" Casey spat at him.

"Meeting Sam, why are you here?" Derek asked, glaring at her.

"Meeting Emily-" Casey started when the door slammed.

"What the hell?" Derek asked.

"Sorry guys, we had to," Emily and Sam called. Then to Derek and Casey's horror, they heard the door lock, and Sam and Casey walk away.

They were trapped.


	6. Casey

**A/N:** I'm really trying to get these chapters out there, because i don't want to leave you guys hanging over Christmas. I only have two, maybe three chapters to go after this one, and I don't want to get all caught up and not be able to update for weeks. So three chapters in three days. Althought i also have to confesss, this chapter has been planned in my head from the start. I've been looking forward to writing this one. Anyway- once again, you are all amazing. I seriously never expected all the feedback and response this story is getting, its amazing, and i love you all to death for it. Hugs all around! Thank you all so much.

In this chapter, you will see why this fic is rated "t", and Derek and Casey will, (gasp!) have a conversation that goes on for more than two lines. Hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:** If after reading this chapter, you think i write for the _family_ channel, well then, you probably don't even know what disclaimer means. I still don't own Life with Derek. (although maybe if i'm good, Santa will bring me Micheal Seater for Christmas :-P)

Casey was stunned. Had Emily and Sam really just locked her in janitor's closet with Derek? This was very, very bad. What had they meant by, "We had to"? Casey sighed, she had feeling she'd something she'd regret before this afternoon was over.

"I don't know what you did, but this obviously all your fault." She said to Derek, who was staring at the door in disbelief.

"Of course it is, isn't everything?" He said warily, pulling out his cell phone and glaring at Casey.

"Most things," she said, "and that isn't going to work. No reception." She said taking a seat on the floor. Derek groaned in frustration when he saw she was right, his cell had no reception at all, and then sat down beside her. "I guess we're stuck," she said. In response Derek sighed and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Sam is trying to kill me." He said suddenly, "Locking me in here with you, he must be trying to get back at me."

"Get back at you for what?" Casey asked, rolling her eyes.

"For asking out that girl he liked, Susan Grigs." Derek said with a shrug.

"Why would you ask out someone one Sam liked? It's not like you don't have your choice of bimbos." Casey asked, disgusted.

"She was hot." Derek said, grinning, "And besides our date was worth Sam being pissed. Defiantly worth it," he said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh! Derek you are such a man-whore. Honest to God it's a wonder I don't catch STDs through the wall!" Casey spat.

"Ouch Casey, that hurt," Derek said, putting on a mock offended expression, "I'd preferred 'skirt chasing cad', made me sound sexy, 'man-whore' just sounds dirty, and for the record, I'm clean." Casey made a sound of disbelief, sort of a cross between a snort and a laugh. She was fully aware that many of the girls Derek had been with were not exactly of the highest quality. She shook her head at him.

"We can't all be perfect little prude princesses like you. The fact that I have sex does not make me a disease ridden man-whore." He said, rolling his eyes at her.

"I am not a prude." She said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"No, I'm pretty sure you are." He said.

"How exactly, did you come to that conclusion?" She asked, annoyed.

"Easy. One-this conversation. Two-Sam." He said.

"Sam?" She asked.

"Why would you continue to date someone you obviously had no chemistry with unless you were a prude? Clearly you are afraid of sex and passion." He said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"That's a brilliant theory, really Derek; I'm amazed by your brilliance. Do you stay up at night thinking of these things?" She asked.

"No I've better things to do with my nights, people to do." He said, smirking.

"Right, because you're not a man-whore." She said rolling her eyes.

"No. I'm not. I'm a guy who is enjoying my youth and the fact that women find me irresistible," He said, grinning at her.

"Your arrogance is truly amazing. Years ago, I thought you couldn't possibly be any more in love with yourself, but I was wrong, your arrogance has only grown with time. Astounding." Casey said.

"Casey." He said, looking her straight in the eyes, "we're not fighting about my arrogance right now, which by the way most people find charming, we're fighting about sex."

"We're fighting about sex?" She asked

"Yup," he said grinning again.

"Sex?" She asked, "I thought we were fighting about your dirty man-whore ways?" She said in mock confusion.

"Nope, we're fighting about sex. Because I have it, and you don't." He said.

"I have." She said. The shock on Derek's face was well worth the embarrassment she felt over having admitted this to him. He turned about ten shades of red, and sputtered incoherently before getting out,

"Sam? What? When?" and looking bewildered.

"Yes Sam, last spring. I was hoping maybe it would bond us, help us stay together for once. It didn't work obviously," She said, laughing bitterly.

"You had sex with Sam?" He asked

"Yes" she said, rolling her eyes at his disbelief.

"You and Sammy had sex?" he asked.

"How many times are you planning on asking me that? Yes Derek. We did." She said, annoyed.

"But you have no passion; you two were like the most boring couple ever. I can't believe it." He said, clearly still shocked, and Casey thought, a little bit of something else. There was something in his eyes, that for a moment, she almost thought was jealousy. She shook her head to rid herself of the thought.

"We dated forever, on and off again, but still, why is it so hard to believe?" She asked.

"Believe me, I know you dated forever, it's just, he's Sam, and you're Casey." Derek said, and again, Casey thought she saw a flash of jealousy.

"Another brilliant observation Derek." She said, rolling her eyes at him again.

"Sam…" Derek mused, "I always figured you were loose-your-virginity-at-university kind of girl. First serious boyfriend, first 'love'," He said lacing the word 'love' with irony, "between freshman and sophomore year. One of those girls." Casey blinked, unsure of how to respond to that, when something he'd said came back to her,

"So you thought about me having sex?" She asked, boldly.

"What?" he asked, looking almost as caught off guard as when she'd first admitted to having sex.

"You said you'd always figured, so that means you've thought about when I would have sex. Why?" She questioned, while a tiny voice in her head screamed at her to stop this line of questioning before it was too late.

"Whoa, overactive-imagination-Casey, all I said was I figured you were that type of girl. Why would you think it meant anything else?" He asked. That should have been enough to make Casey drop it, but the look on his face made her want to press on. This, she decided, was a now or never moment, and she was going to take the chance while she had it.

"You're right," she began, "must be my imagination, its just that I saw something yesterday, and it got me thinking," she said, reaching into her bag.

"Me shirtless?" Derek quipped, although somewhat weakly.

"Cute," she said, pulling a piece of paper out, "No, I saw this."

"Paper?" Derek asked.

"A note Derek, between Amy Gregs and her friend, Wendy Luis," She said, rolling her eyes.

"Who?" Derek asked, "you've lost me, how is this relevant?."

"You knew who Amy Gregs was last week, you flirted with her, got her number, remember?" She asked. Derek paused and searched his memory.

"Blonde? Grade 10? Short-skirts? Touches you a lot when she talks?" He asked, looking a bit less shell-shocked. Casey sighed.

"Yeah her," she said.

"Still lost," Derek said.

"Well this note, is about you." She began.

"Nice." Derek said, regaining some of his normal arrogance. Casey took a deep breath for courage,

"And me," she said.

"What?" Derek asked, looking like he might be ill.

"Just read it," Casey said. She handed him the note, and with every line his eyes grew bigger, his jaw dropped further, and her pulse raced faster.

* * *

_Wendy,_

_You will never believe who just asked me for my number_

_Amy_

**_Who?_**

_Derek Venturi._

**_Be careful_**

_Why? Because he's in grade twelve?_

**_No because he's got a reputation._**

_Yeah I know, he's a total player, but he's so hot, it's worth it, besides, I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl._

**_That's not the reputation I was talking about. I meant him and Casey Macdonald._**

_Oh whatever. That's just a rumor._

**_Remember when Jenna went out with him? How she said saw them fight, and it was the most sexually charged thing she'd ever seen?_**

_Jenna thinks everything is sexually charged._

**_Oh come on Amy, haven't you seen the way the two of them are together?_**

_Please, the only reason that rumor is so prevalent is because they are step-siblings and people love a good scandal._

**_Right. Well just don't come crying to me when you go visit him and find the two of them naked on his bed._**

_Whatever._

_

* * *

_

When Derek finished reading, he looked up at Casey. She found she couldn't read his eyes, there were too many emotions, too many thoughts flashing, and it scared her a little. For a long moment neither of them said anything. It was probably only two minutes or so, but to Casey it felt like hours. Then Derek sighed and said, harshly,

"Casey. Do you really want to have this conversation?" He stared directly into her eyes. She swallowed.

"Yes." She said simply. She was ready.

* * *

I know. I know another Cliff-hanger. Sorry guys but it has to switch to Derek's POV for this next part, so that means, new chapter. I'll try to post it really, really soon. 


	7. Derek

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. Christmas festivities took up a lot more of my time than I planned. I hope you guys like this chapter. I rewrote it several times. There will be one, maybe two more chapters after this, depending on how the next chapter plays out. Thank you again to everyone for all the amazing reviews. I'm so glad people thought Derek and Casey were in character, I was worried. Anyway on with the chapter. Hope you guys like it. Oh and I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas.

**Disclaimer**: Santa did not bring me papers signing Life with Derek over to me, or Micheal Seater for Christmas.

* * *

Derek always hated those scenes in chick flicks when the male lead makes a big confession speech, telling the female star he's loved her all along. Aside from being cliché, Derek couldn't understand why these guys would confess anything. He was a big believer in keeping things in and not showing anymore emotion that absolutely necessary. Worst of all, when he watched those sorts of movies with girls, they would always look at him during that scene, as though hoping he'd be inspired to make similar confession.

At this moment though, stuck in a janitor's closet with Casey, he was tempted to tell the truth. He had long suspected that much of the student body thought there was something going on with him and Casey, and this note confirmed it. Casey was starting at him intently like she was trying to read his mind. He sighed.

"Do you really want to have this conversation Casey?" He asked, a bit rougher than he had planned.

"Yes," She said, locking her pretty blue eyes on him. Looking back at her, he started to feel confession was his only option. He was tired of playing this game, tired of not taking action. He sighed again, then said,

"Yes." he said forcefully and she looked puzzled, "Yes, I've thought about you and sex. I've thought about me and sex. I've thought about you and me and sex, us and sex. Actually I've thought about us and everything. I think about us, about you, all the time. All the freaking time, and it drives me crazy." he said.

"Me too." She said, looking sheepish.

"What?" He asked

"I think about us too. All the time. I think about you, and I think about how well we fight, and I wonder how that would translate to… other things," Casey said. Derek smirked at her little innuendo.

"Other things huh?" He asked.

"Other things." She repeated, grinning at him.

"Care to taste that theory?" He asked raising his eyebrows

"Thought you'd never ask," She said.

He leaned in towards her and lowered his head slowly, when his lips were inches from hers, a loud bang and yell made them jump apart. The janitor stood at the door, keys danging in his hand looking very annoyed.

"Damn kids!' he growled, 'How did you get into this closet? And how the hell did you manage to lock the door? Making out in my workspace. Damn kids! Get out!' He yelled. Derek didn't embaress easiliy but at that moment, as he and Casey scurried out of the closet, he wished he could melt into the floor. They ran down the hall unable to make eye contact with each other. Derek was in such a hurry to get out of the school he didn't even notice a baffled looking Paul staring at them as they ran.

Once outside of school, Derek colasped on a bench. Casey sat beside him, and as soon as their eyes met they burst out laughing.

"I don't remember that last time I was that embarresed," Casey said.

"Last time you fell down a flight of stairs possibly?" Derek asked laughing.

"I hate you." Casey said.

"Not what you said a few minutes ago." He said.

"You can't do that." She said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Can't do what?" he asked, genuinaly puzzeled.

"Taunt me with what I said- you confessed first." She said. Derek smiled.

Then he leaned over, and captured her lips with his. Part of him had been unsure what kissing Casey would be like; he was half hopeful, half afraid, that he would feel nothing kissing her, and that that would end everything, and he'd be able to move on from his Casey fixation once and for all.

He was wrong. She responded instantly, and he shifted his body so he was on over her. Derek had kissed more girls than he cared to remember, but it had never been like this. His entire body responded to her slightest movement, and she tasted like nothing else he'd ever known. Their kiss deepened and their tongues dueled as he slid his hands up and down her sides. When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavely

"I always knew you wanted me," He teased, grinning down at her.

"No you didn't" She laughed, running her hands along his chest, "If you did, you'd have done something about it."

"Not necessarily, I mean, not that I'm objecting but you are aware how wrong this is right?" He asked.

"Please, like things being, 'wrong' has ever stopped you from doing them before. You're Derek Venturi." She said.

"So what you're saying is you find my arrogance sexy?" He smirked. She smacked him.

"No what I'm saying is, you never do what you're supposed to, how is this any different?" She asked.

"Casey, there's a big difference between breaking curfew and falling for your step-sister. A huge difference."

"Details, details," she said with a wave of her hand.

"I can't believe how calm you are about this. I mean really-" She cut him off with a kiss.

"I told you I wasn't a prude," she said grinning, "I used up all my nerves showing you the note. This conversation was three years in the making, and now that we've actually gone and said it out loud, I'm giddy- so shut up and kiss me." She said. Derek obliged.

And from a second story window overlooking the yard, a cheer went up.


	8. Marti

**Author's Note: **Once again, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, it makes my whole day. This chapter is a little different from the other ones, but I hope you guys like it. I'm a bit afraid it might be too sappy, but hopefully not. This is from Marti's PoV, and its set 6 years from the end of the last chapter. This is also the end of the story. I'm sad to see it end, I've had a lot of fun with this fic. :-)

**Disclaimer:** Nope. 8 chapters later, I still don't own Life With Derek.

* * *

By the time Marti was in high school, they'd become something of an urban legend. Those step-siblings that had fallen in love. Their story had been retold so many times that no one new their names anymore and Marti was glad. She loved Casey and Derek, and was happy for them, but she would rather not deal with the comments she was sure would come if people connected her to them. (_Too bad your step-mom didn't have a son your age; you'd never have to date!_) It was the kind of thing people whispered about, getting the details wrong, and exaggerating facts but never making it unrecognizable.

Sometimes, the teller would find it all very romantic.

_"They fell in love despite those odds. I mean they were step-siblings. Society looked down on them, and they stayed together. I've heard they used to fight all the time, because the unresolved tension was just that bad. It's so sweet really."_

Sometimes the teller would find it appalling.

_"I mean, dude, she was his step-sister. They say he was total stud too, could have any girl in the school, and he ended up with his step sister. How screwed up is that?"_

Sometimes, it would be used as an anecdote.

_"Your new boyfriend thinks he might be gay? That's hard, but remember, it could be worse, he could be sleeping with his step-sister."_

But it was always, unmistakably Derek and Casey.

_"I heard that teachers used to find them in closets all over the school, just going at it. They couldn't keep their hands off each other."_

Marti couldn't blame people. When she was a little girl, she hadn't understood what the big deal was. If they liked each other, they should be together. When you're ten, it's hard to see beyond that, no matter the circumstance. Now, at fifteen, she could see why it was so scandalous. She understood why Lizzie and Edwin had warned her to keep it quiet around her Dad and Nora. Not that they didn't find out eventually, but it took and amazingly long time.

They had never been the most observant parents in the world, and maybe, in their defense, they hadn't wanted to see what was between Derek and Casey, but it took months for them to notice a thing. At night, when everyone else heard the tell tale opening of doors and footsteps, (Marti had been too young to understand then, but Lizzie and Edwin assured her this was very, very good), George wondered aloud at breakfast if the house had mice. When Derek and Casey's fights became a playful banter, loosing most of the intensity they had once had (except for a few blowouts here and there, Marti overheard a particularly nasty one once over some sort of testing, and trust. She hadn't understood it then, and even now, when she had inkling of what it might mean, she choose to ignore it. Derek was her brother after all, her Smerek.), George and Nora smiled at them finally getting along. When Derek stopped having girls over and Casey turned down every guy that asked her out, Nora mused that maybe Derek was growing up, and Casey, well Casey must not be over Sam.

Finally, Derek and Casey had decided they had to come clean. Derek later told Marti that at first, they still hadn't gotten it. Derek had marched into the kitchen, Casey by his side, and announced they were going to prom together, and Nora had started to gush about how sweet it was, family sticking together like that. Casey had to cut her mom off, and explain that it wasn't a family thing; it was couple thing, a her and Derek thing. At first they'd been furious. There were lectures on morality, and incest even talks of taking Derek and Casey to a therapist, but eventually, they'd accepted it.

Amazingly, Casey and Derek were still together. After that day in the closet, they were inseparable. When Paul, Lizzie, Edwin, Sam and Emily had confessed their plot, Derek and Casey pretended to be mad, but it was obvious they were so thrilled to finally be together, that they didn't really care how it had happened. There were occasional jokes about it,

_"Is this a real question Smarti or are you plotting something?"_

Or,

_"Don't mess with Lizzie; she'll lock you in the closet."_

Or

_"Wait, is this being recorded? Is Edwin sitting outside the door?"_

But for the most part, they took it surprisingly well, considering they both had a tendency to be a bit, high strung. It was like admitting their feelings had mellowed them. Casey started going to see Paul less and less, and by spring, she stopped going all together. He still worked at the high school and sometimes he'd stop Marti and ask her how Derek and Casey were doing.

They were doing fine. They'd made it through university, and were living in a small apartment in Toronto. Where Casey taught high school English and Derek worked in an advertising agency and played hockey on the weekends. Marti saw them once a month or so. Some people, like Sam, had been expecting Derek and Casey to fizzle. All that tension transferring to something real and lasting didn't seem likely to them, but it had.

In fact, Derek had called Marti just last week, and confessed he planned to ask Casey to marry him, and asked her if she would help him pick out the ring. She'd agreed of course. She'd been wondering when they'd get engaged. She had to admit, it was a little strange, since she was already related to Casey, but she didn't really let it bother her. Derek and Casey were happy, they just seemed to understand each other, and that was good enough for Marti.

So when the stories circulated the halls, when people alluded to "those step-siblings," Marti just smiled. They didn't know the real story just little snippets, little pieces that didn't form a complete picture of Derek and Casey. The urban legend was a good story, but as is the case with so many things in life, the truth was so much better than the fiction.

* * *

The End. 


End file.
